Lion Guard: New Roar
Lion Guard: New Roar is the first episode of Lion Guard: New Beginning. Synopsis Mohatu daughter of the co-king Kion and co-queen Jasiri discovers the gift of the powerful roar of the forefathers and father makes her create a new Lion Guard and the Lion Guard Mohatu consists of her friends: zebra Hamu-the bravest Ona Hamerkop- the brightest sight the elephant Mtoto- the strongest Haraka son of Fuli - the fastest The time has come, the time of the new Lion's Guard. Transcript (The episode starts with Mohatu playing with her friend Haraki) -Mohatu: I'm going to get you Haraki -Haraki:(Chuckles) If you can Moha... (Mohatu pins Haraki down) -Haraki: Tu -Mohatu: I've got you hataki -Haraki: Not yet Mohatu (Haraki pushes Mohatu off and runs off) -Mohatu:(Chuckles) -Haraki:Woah! (Haraki falls into the outlands) -Mohatu: Haraki? Are you okay? -Haraki: Yeah i'm fine (Grunts) can you help me up? -Mohatu: Sure thing (Mohatu got a vine rope and throw it down to Haraki and he beings to climb up) -Mohatu: Oh no! Haraki! Heads up! -Haraki: Mohatu what are you.. (Haraki looks behind him and sees janja and his clan) -Haraki: Let's hurry up and get out of here (Haraki rushes to the top of the rope but janja pins him down) -Haraki: Hey! Let me go! -Mohatu: Hyenas! Let my friend go! -Janja's Clan: (All Laughing) -Janja: And what are you going to do about it cub. -Cheezi: She's too scared to come down here -Janja: Come on Boys! It's time for dinner -Haraki: Dinner!? -Mohatu: No! Let him Go! (Mohatu unleashes the roar and sends Janja and his clan away) -Haraki: Woah! What was that? -Mohatu: I dunno. i wish i did. (Back at Pride Rock Jasiri and Kion heard Mohatu's Roar) -Jasiri: Was that Mohatu? -Kion: Sure was. I think she's ready! It's time for the new lion guard. -Mohatu: The Lion Guard? What's That? -Kion: The lion guard is a team of animals that protects the pride lands and the circle of life. The member consists of the Fiercest, Bravest, Fastest, Strongest and keen of sight. -Jasiri: The roar that you used earlier was the roar of the elders! When you use your roar the lions of the past roar with you. It will make you the fiercest animal in the pride Lands. -Mohatu and Haraki: Woah!! -Kion: And now as leader of the lion guard. i need you to assemble the pride lands Bravest, Fastest, Strongest and keenest of sight. -Mohatu: Okay dad, got it! -Mohatu: I think i'll start with the Fastest. And i know who to ask. -Haraki: Really, Who? -Mohatu: You Hataki. You're the fastest animal i know! -Hataki: All Right! -Mohatu: Come on let's go get the rest of the guard. -Hatari: Next the Bravest -Mohatu: I think i know how to ask (They walk towards Hamu and Ona) -Hamu: Hey guys what are you doing? -Mohatu: Hamu, Ona. I want you two to lion the lion guard. For you hamu you'll be the bravest and ona you'll be the keenest of sight. -Hamu and Ona: Really -Mohatu: Yeah -Hamu: All right -Ona: I guess i can join -Haraki: Now all we need is the strongest -Ona: Let's go get Mtoto (Mohatu's Lion Guard went toget Mtoto. Once there Mohatu waked over to him) -Mohatu: Mtoto. I want you to join the lion guard And be the Pride Lands Strongest. -Mtoto: I would love to join! Can i Mom? -Mtoto: Sure you can, Mtoto. -Mohatu: We got all the Members of the Lion guard. Come on lets go show my mom and dad (In the Outlands, Janja and his clan are returning after an unsuccessful mission) -Janja: I can’t believe that we lost to the lion guard -Cheezi: (To Janja) what are you going to tell Zuri when we get back? (But before he could answer the question Zuri appears in front of them) -Zuri: Tell me what? -Changu: (Nervously) Nothing! Nothing at all (Laughs Nervously) -Zuri: (Walks over to Janja) whats going on janja? -Janja: Well…you see…we…uhh…lost to kion's kid mohatu -Zuri: What! You wasn’t able to defeat one cub -Cheezi: she used the roar on us -Zuri: (Growing) Stop coming up with excuse. You guys should still been able to get take down a cub even if she used the roar. -Janja: Don’t worry mother we can go back and kill the cub -Zuri: It’s too late now, the cub is probably back with its mother by now. -Janja: What's your Plain Zuri? -Zuri: We'll strike now. And before the Lion Guard is ready we will attack the Pride Lands! -Janja: I like the sound of that. And then we Outlanders will feast. ( All Laughs) Characters * Mohatu (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Mtoto (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Ona (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Hamu (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Haraki (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Kion (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Jasiri (Kanapkuba‘s Character) Trivia * This Episode is written by Princess ava15. * This is the first episode that ends on a Cliffhanger Category:Season 1 Episodes